Sarah Page
Episode 3.2 Episode 3.3 Episode 3.4 Episode 3.5 Fire and Water Episode 3.6 Episode 3.7 Episode 3.8 Episode 3.9 Episode 3.10 |Actor/Actress = Laila Rouass }} Sarah Page is an Egyptologist who joins the team after they meet at the British Museum, in which a Pristichampsus went on a rampage. She was once an archaeologist who went on excavations all over the world, but now is degraded to teach classes in the museum because she isn't really willing to follow someone elses orders. Series 3 Episode 3.1 Her first meeting with the team is very bad, as she meets them holding guns and seeing Marion Taylor dead on the floor. After Connor Temple convinces her that anomalies are real, she developed the idea of the Egyptians having contact with this anomaly already. This helps the team to get the Pristichampsus back into the anomaly. She is invited to join the team by Nick Cutter, who wants her to help them because of his theory that myths and anomalies are connected somehow, and of her great knowledge about ancient cultures and mythical creatures. Episode 3.2 Sarah works with Cutter in trying to work out where the anomalies appear. Sarah meets Helen Cutter though she has no idea who she is. Helen secretly steals Sarah's security card; Sarah later realises when she is trying to enter the ARC. This is when Nick realize's that Helen is back. Episode 3.3 Sarah is captured along with Jenny and Lester by Helen, her Cleaner Clones and the Nick Cutter Clone. Sarah realizes the way Helen controls the Cleaners and Cutter and creates a digital audio of Helen to confuse them. She escapes with the others before the ARC is blown up. Sarah witnesses Connor come back out of the ARC with the dead body of Cutter and she watches at the others grieve his death. Episode 3.5 Sarah remains with the ARC now working with Connor in working out what the "artefact" that Helen had which Cutter stole. Sarah helps out the team when a Fungus Creature is on the loose in the ARC. Episode 3.6 Sarah and Connor temporarily open the artifact in which she realizes that it is a map of Cutter's matrix that he was making to determine where the anomalies are set to appear. But before they can try again the ARC is invaded by Christine Johnson and her men. Sarah escapes with Connor, Abby & Danny. They escape to a Abandoned War Cabin in which they reside for a while. There they find a book which documents what happaned there. They are soon attacked by Phorusrhacids in which Danny is able to get them to go back to the anomly when he uses a bird call to get them back. They are soon captured by Becker who being "soldier boy" as Danny calls him, captures them by orders of Christine. But it is revealed that he just used Christine to get a copy of an audio tape to Lester who would send it to the Minister with Christine insulting him. Sarah kisses Becker on the cheek for being a hero. Episode 3.8 Sarah later admits to Danny that is mortally afraid of bugs or insects, which she proved when the Megopteran was released into the present through a future anomaly. She is left in the warehouse where the anomaly was situated when the rest of the team travelled into the future, and retrieves a spare anomaly locker from the back of one of the vans, with the original having been run over by Jack Maitland. When the young of the deceased Megopteran, which had been killed by a car, emerged from the body of some murdered guards, she screamed and accidentally locked the anomaly, with the team just metres away. Unbeknonwst to her, Danny and the others were being pursued by a swarm of ravenous future creatures, and would have been ripped to pieces had she not trapped the young in a box and reopened the anomaly. She later threw the box back through the anoamly into the future and welcomed back the team. Episode 3.9 Sarah works with Abby, Conner & Becker to stop a herd of Embolotherium from destroying a camp site. One of the mother Embolotherium is causing chaos around one camp because her child is stuck under a pool table inside one of the camps. Sarah and the others are able to begin to drive the Embolotherium back through the anomaly until it closes which causes the herd to go in a riot and charge at the main camp area where there are several campers. Danny arrives with a woman from the future called Eve. She opens an anomaly to send the Embolotherium back home. Danny has Sarah look through Eve's diary in which Sarah finds the specific numbers of 333 and the name Claudia Brown. This tips them off that Eve is not who she seems and it is revealed that Eve is in fact Helen Cutter. Helen gets back the artifact as well as kidnapping Christine Johnson. Helen sends Christine into the future anomaly in which a Future Predator kills her. Danny realizes that Helen is in the future and he and the rest of the team set to go to the anomaly where they went to the future. Episode 3.10 The team arrive at the future anomaly when Conner sees that the anomaly back at Christine Johnson's Headquarters is back. Danny decides that he, Conner & Abby will go to the future while Becker & Sarah will investigate. While there, they are attacked by several Megopteran. Sarah and Becker lock themselves in a cage while the Megopteran attempt to get in. Becker uses an electric current to fry them. They find that the anomaly has closed again in which they decide to return to the other future anomaly to await Danny and the others. They get there but Danny & the team don't arrive. Sarah then tells Becker that she has an idea. Offscreen Between Series 3 and Series 4 Sarah and Captain Becker make an attempt at a rescue mission to save Danny, Abby and Connor, but Sarah is killed in the process. Becker is hit hard by Sarah's death, and retires from the ARC operation. It is taken over by Philip Burton once the government lose faith in Lester, possibly as a result of Sarah being killed. Gallery Image:Sarah.jpg|Sarah Page teaching a lesson. File:3Primeval_Sarah_2.jpg|Sarah in the British Museum Page, Sarah Page, Sarah Page, Sarah Page, Sarah Page, Sarah Category:Victims